User talk:Kingpinn2
Welcome Hi, Kingpinn2! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kingpinn2 page. On behalf of the admins and the rest of the community, welcome to Herofactopedia! I hope you enjoy your time here, because a happy community of editors working together is what has made us the largest and first Hero Factory wiki on the net. Do take a look at our rules and spoiler policy so as to know what and what not to do. This and the Community Portal are recommended reading. Remember, a good editor is a smart editor! Also, we are affiliated with the Bionicle/Hero Factory fan group Wiki Metru. If you haven't done so already, please do go and join our forums for some healthy discussion! Please leave a message on any of our talkpages if you need any help! No, this wiki is not abandoned. I haven't been on my laptop for three days. I'm sure the other admins and users have reasons why they haven't edited recently. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) hi... Von ness ness 02:14, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kingpinn2, why did you erase my birdies page?Hero45 20:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY PAGE ON BIRDIES! Sorry, I am really mad at my dog right now.Hero45 22:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) True, but I like good ideas to make things more fun! Hey Kingpinn2, I'm sorry I got mad at you! Here is a picture! Wiki Metru Forums Hey man, we're apart of Wiki Metru, and you should join our mother-site here. :) Thanks for all the awesome edits by the way. Because of these edits, I've requested you be promoted to admin status, which is only an option if you're willing to accept (and if everyone else agrees). You can see the topic here. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :You'll get a shiny rank on the Forums and that's about it. I'll give you a brief via PM on the Forums if you're new to being admin. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 00:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yo I heard about you on CBW from TDG and the other (& former) admins. I decide to help this wiki out because my self-projects on TBW are kinda on-hold due to.....many personal reasons so...I kinda have nothing to do atm (unless some vandal decide to pop up lol)There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. 08:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the staff team! Congrats again! And check you WMF inbox. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hero Factory episodes Well I kinda did watch a preview thing from a Lego Club 2010 or 2011 promo DVD that came with the Lego Magazine. The DVD only show half of the first episode and some scenes from the other episode till the Savage Plant arc. I manage to watch the first two episodes online, but I kinda lost interest in Hero Factory since I still like Bionicle. But since I watching trying to finish up Lego Ninjago episodes....I guess I should be re-interest with Hero Factory again....There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 03:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Duuuuude. Follow the spoiler policy. It looks bad when an admin doesn't follow it. :\ --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 06:39, October 17, 2012 (UTC) If you think it's necessary, do so. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 06:12, October 18, 2012 (UTC) hello Kingpinn2. im wrote a page "brain attack" - the version of hero factory in february 2013. i have a picture of a heroes that appears but their pages (rocka bulk breez and furno xl) protected and I cannot add the pictures. please add the pictures of the heroes of "Brain attack" hero factory 6.0. thanks,Racoon888 Actually, TDG ordered that we do not put brain attack information on the wiki yet. --JediToa (talk) 22:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Makuro X-1 I have a lego magazine that has instructions to build him. I will try to upload a photo of him soon. --JediToa (talk) 23:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity I'm sorry but TDG has been seeing your inactivity. Please edit soon or he may need to demote you. :( We both don't want that to happen. If your done here, good luck with whatever you may do next.